Fray of the Far Side
by amcan14
Summary: The Far Side is a mystery to the people of Atmos and what is said about it is far from comforting. A story about the empress of the Far Side, looking to broaden her empire. There are only a few things standing in her way. The Storm Hawks and Master Cyclonis. But an old ally gone foe is also around, going to stop her, even if it kills them.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first Storm hawks fan fiction, I haven't seen the show in years so please be kind if I completely fail with this. Whatever! I just have always loved the villains in shows, so I wanted to write a story with one. Sorry if you hate OCs.**

* * *

In the middle of a distant land, only known to certain people with the knowledge it is a harsh and brutal place filled with terror. A massive structure stands tall and proud as the rest of this world around it is being ripped apart by war and battle. The structure is what you might call a fortress, a castle, a stronghold, a palace if you will. Made with only the finest stone and marble, inside this monument of a gagarrison is a world of luxury and beauty; the walls are lined with the finest tapestries and art, the floors are the whitest marble that gleams like a diamond when the sun is in sight of it, as if it wants to show the flooring off to the world, to let it's gleaming splendour grace all that can see it and weep at its sight.

Beyond this structures elegant rooms and sparkling corridors, two monumental, great oak doors tower over any figure that crosses its pass. Yonder this door is a room much like all others in this structure. This room however, does not emanate the same sense of style and clarity as the others, but more a sense of frustration mixed with determination. An odd sense for anything yet something we have all experienced or will experience in our lives. In this room, there is no art or fine tapestry, no furniture and the floor does not gleam as bright. There are small candles everywhere to make for the fact the windows are barricaded shut, with rotting wood as the only indication showing how long it has been this way. There is a platform at the end of the room with a large chair planted in the middle at the back. It gleams gold and silver as the fine patterns swirl and wind all around the top. In this commanding fixture is yet another figure.

This figure is not the same as all the others. Its flaming red and black hair falls in front of its palling tone. Its dark black eyes move slowly through its surroundings, hooded by lightly shadowed lids. Its lips are straight and unmoving, below these lips a fancifully cover chests slowly rises and falls with its rhythmic breaths. The fanciful cover drapes down as a dress the further you look, until it touches the floor, the only thing giving the knowledge that the figure has legs is a slit in one side that allows one leg to be visible, covered up by a black heeled boot with golden rope spiralling to the ankle. The figures arms drape gracefully over the armrests of the chair, claw like nails painted red standing out against the skin. This figure, if you haven't already guessed, it a female human being.

The woman looked around her empty room, expression unchanging as her eyes past over what was once a window. She knew why it was done and she knew she had started the reason in the first place. It was all soon to be over though; her destiny was now forever sealed in this day. I f she was to become victorious, she would be the ruler of all the known the land, if she failed, her fate would be worse than death and all she had ever worked for to who she was would be destroyed before her eyes. She continued her silent inspection of the room as her eyes came past a faded red stain right in front of her. She sighed at it, with admiration and disappointment in her voice. She could have easily gotten rid of that stain long ago, as many of the previous men and women had done before her, but in all honesty, she found it comforting. It was a symbol of the start of her journey to who she was today, when she had kneeled there in that spot, the pool of blood staining her best clothes. That moment, when she was to become who she was now or die as the rest before her had in that spot. That stain reminded her of her abilities, that she was the best, the supreme one, master of the skill so many had learned, the new empress. She began to smile at the spot warmly, thanking whoever it was that decided the fate of people.

One of the large doors noisily swung open, revealing a stout and muscular man. The noise had quickly drawn the woman out of her thoughts before he saw her; her uncaring look back across her features.

'Your imperialness, I have been ordered to inform you that the device is ready and awaiting you.' The woman's smile came back to her lips, but with no warmth this time, only of satisfaction.

'Very good,' the woman replied smoothly, her voice powering and strong at the same time, 'I shall have you escort me to my new destiny.'

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this if you want, you know, if no one likes it I'll just quite while I'm ahead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I realize that the first chapter sucked. I'm so sorry about that. Nothing ever turns out the way it is in your head, that's always the way. But I will try to make this at least acceptable, so if you could help me with that I'll PM you a thanks and dedicate a chapter to you.**

* * *

Beyond the tower is the world vaguely described to you earlier. This world was once one that was free of harsh tyranny and of happy people, living their peaceful lives. The tyrant lived this life as well once, but that is for later. Almost this entire world is ruled by this one woman with the help of her masses of men, willing to do whatever they can for their power hungry master. Only one part remains in the ways of old, yet it does so with a struggle as it fights against its oppressors of the armed forces. There are some that would love nothing better than to see the empress's head upon a spike or neck sporting a noose instead of her choker chain; it is these people that make this world's underground rebellion force, a force that has proven to be reckoned with.

This group of people is literally an underground force as their base is located under the village. And they are planning something big; the deal breaker, the decider of their fate. The men and women were at their base, all armed to the teeth in whatever sharp implement they could find and carry, all you could see in the massive hall was a sea of people. A woman, barely past being a girl made her way up to a small platform in the middle of the room, the crowd parting away at her presence. She could have easily been mistaken for a boy as her blonde hair didn't even make it past her shoulders and her clothes where very opaque when it came to identifying gender. As she stood up the crowd hushed and stared intently her way. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed then began to shakily address the crowd.

'My f-friends, today is the day that we t-take back what we all have lost from the witch of an oppressor. Today we cut the bonds of her rule and we shall claim our long awaited victory. On this day, the war will end, and we shall win!' The crowd roared their approval and the girl smiled at her speaking ability. 'We will march to face the enemy and we shall win against them! To war!'

'To war!' The masses replied in response and began pouring out into the world to begin their march to meet the army. The girl stepped down from the platform with her smile still strong across her face as she grabbed a sword.

'Gail!' A voice called out. The girl looked out and saw a boy and girl walking towards her. She smiled at her two associates.

'Hello Ricky, hello Jana and how are my two favourite lovebirds?' Gail said with a cheekier grin this time. Both her friends blushed furiously as it was clear to everyone that they had feelings towards each other yet they denied it quickly and simultaneously. She laughed at them both and asked what they wanted.

'We just wanted to tell you to be safe. Just-just don't do anything to rash,' the girl with greenish hair known as Jana told her friend

'Yes, mother,' Gail said with a roll of her eyes. Jana frowned at the boyish girl.

'I'm serious Gail! We know about what happened and we're afraid your want for revenge against that witch could lead you to do something that could endanger yourself.'

'We all have our reasons for being in this rebellion. You want the war over to so your parents can get medical attention from their injuries from soldiers, and Ricky, you want to make sure the world is safe for your sister. My reason is no different to yours to doing anything "rash". Now come on, we have a war to win.'

* * *

The only thing that could be heard through the empty terrain was the sound perfectly in time footsteps that magnified so loud from the soldiers it frightened away small animals and birds. There was another group of footsteps however, not half as well organised or as loud; these were the footsteps of the rebellion. Both of these footsteps came from opposing directions but both were heading to the same battle grounds. As both sides caught site of each other, with furious battle cries the bloody warfare began.

Slashing and throwing through a sea of red and hoping you hit the enemy was what it came to in a very short amount of time. Cries of pain and pleas for surrender filled the ears of all around. Anyone who still stood was covered in blood, their own or that of the enemy. Gail, of course was no exception. Sweat mixed with blood ran across her forehead and into her eyes, she didn't dare move her hand to wipe the mixture of liquids away as clash after clash of blades hit against each other to block the death causing blows. One after another, all enemies that crossed her path fell to her sword like dominos; it was no use however for every one foe she defeated five of their own fell.

'HELP!' A frantic voice screeched above the rest, Gail turned to see Jana, green hair almost completely red from blood clutching her stomach as blood seeped through her fingers. A figure stood over her, weapon above its head ready to bring it down and end her life. Gail ran towards her friend, willing herself to go faster than fast. She stopped dead in her tracks as the weapon began to ascend down on her. The world seemed to slow down as she watched her friend's demise. She called out for something, anything to safe the green haired girl. Her prayers were answered Ricky's weapon dug into the man's back. He defended the girl with all the energy he had left as the soldiers flooded towards him. He saw his friend and gave her slight smile through the sweat that covered his entire body.

'Go! We'll hold them off. Go kill that witch for us Gail!' The girl nodded and ran off to face the demon. The boy began to back closer to Jana, both of them knew there was too many of them to fight off and win, especially with his associate's injury. He came up beside her and grasped her hand in his. They looked at each other and smiled weakly. Jana mouthed three words to the boy: "I love you". He mouthed the words back to her as they braced for their end.

* * *

**I wasn't going to end this here but I decided I wanted another chapter up tonight so the next chapter will probably be a lot shorter as it was going to be a part of this one. Remember if you review you get a dedication **_**AND **_**an invisible robot butler! (Warning: invisible butler is invisible and may not actually be there. Always read the label.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter I dedicate to myself.**

* * *

_Click clack, click clack, click clack._ A pair

of heeled boots could be heard down the empty corridors of the empresses fortress, these steps where that of the empress in fact as she walked towards her "destiny". A much smaller door than the ones to her throne room loomed in front of her grasp. She firmly took hold of it and with a loud protest of the hinges it opened to a large room lined with desks and benches littered with gadgets and preserved parts of creatures. At the far side of the room was an arch of metal on a fixated platform, a small lectern covered in dials and buttons stood next to the arch. The queen stood in awe at the mechanism in her direct gaze, her half lidded eyes sparkled with anticipation as her eyebrows raised and lips crept into a wicked smirk.

'Finally,' she whispered into the empty room, fingers twitching at her sides with the knowledge her ever growing want would now be satisfied once and for all.

'Ah, y- your imperialness. If I could be so b-b-bold to ask, what is t-that device?' the stout man stuttered with a gulp as he pointed to the machine. The woman looked to him blankly.

'Oh, right, you're still here, aren't you? That may be just a machine to _you_, my good man, but to _me_, it is the very thing that will take me to my destiny.' The woman's strong voice took on a more eerie tone as it bounced off the walls in the silent room.

'I-I don't understand, your highness, it is just a metal arch and a lectern, how can those two unalike things make a destiny?' The woman's smile turned into the slightest of frowns as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to keep her composure. She walked away from him and grabbed a jar that contained a preserved human heart. She tapped it with a blood red nail on her other hand, starring at it intently.

'The heart, such an interesting thing isn't it? All it does is pump blood through the body, yet we regard it be so much more than that. A symbol of love and affection towards others, something that helps guide us through hard decisions, it holds our wants, our dreams, our desires…'

'I still do not understand, my queen.'

'All my life I have been told that I am destined for greatness, that whatever I want in this life I can get it because of my gifts and determination. This world however is no longer compatible with my ever growing want to conquer,' she said bluntly. She turned to see he clearly did not understand what she had said. 'This war is already over, my good man. And_ I_ am the victor.' As if on cue a knock to the open door was heard and a tall man with a red stood there, puffing hard to gain his breath. The empress nodded to him that he may tell his news.

'Your imperialness, your army has defeated the rebellion forces, there were no survivors as the last two; identified as Ricky Ward and Jana Wolf, have just been reported dead. More troops have gone to take hold of the remaining stragglers.' Her smirk crept back to face knowing that she had been right all along

'Excellent, you may leave now.' The man did as was told and left the two alone once again.

'As you see, I now rule our entire world, yet I crave more. It is this machine that will allow me to have what I desire. Have you ever heard of the land called Atmos?' The stout man looked at her in disbelief.

'But-but Atmos is just a fairy tale told to the children, your majesty. It does not exist.' The woman gave him a cold laugh.

'Stories all have a shred of truth in them, my good man, and I know that it is real, I have _seen_ it with my own eyes; a world perfect to satisfy my want. _That machine_, will take me to the world and I shall make it _mine_._'_ He gave his ruler a fearful look as she turned away from him, obviously bored with the conversation.

'You will leave me now, my good man,' she informed him coldly. He nodded with a bow and left her to be alone with her machine. Outside a sickening slash followed by a groan and a thud could be heard from where she stood. The empress knew exactly what it was and who had caused it. She soon after felt the sharp yet cool touch of a blade pointing straight at her back. She gave another cold laugh.

'You don't need to kill one of my men to get my attention you know, Gail.'

'Surrender, witch or I'll kill more of them,' the spoke through her gritted teeth.

'I do not care, you may kill as many as you want, I didn't even know that one's name, they mean nothing to me. Unlike your little friends, the boy and that girl with the stupid hair, it would be a shame if something was to happen to them.' Gail lowered her sword momentarily.

'W-What?' She asked disbelieving. This gave the empress all the time she needed. She crouched down and with a swing of her leg, brought the girl down to the hard floor. As the woman brought herself up, two large daggers materialised in her hands. She lifted her heeled foot up onto the boyish girl's chest, insuring that she wouldn't try anything. Her face softened into one of fake sympathy.

'Why did you leave? You could have had all this if you had stayed with me. But like the fool you are you threw it all away.'

'Of course I did! You killed my brother! My only family, he obeyed you without complaint, he was loyal and believed you to have a heart! And you betrayed him!' The empress's mood changed to more ferocious than her cool composure before.

'He was nothing more than pawn in my game! He was expendable! You, on the other hand,' the woman said regaining her old demeanour back. 'You are special, if you had stayed with me, your ability could be so much greater than it already is, you could be as powerful as me when I die. You still can, all you have to do is join me again and you can have it all. What do you say?' Gail smiled at the woman tenderly.

'Well there's only answer I can possibly give you, isn't there,' she said sweetly before, with a puff of smoke she vanished from under the empress and came up behind her. She kicked the elder woman in the back. As the ruler rolled onto her back the girl had her sword high above head.

'Die, witch!' She yelled as she brought the blade down to meet the woman's neck. She rolled away to dodge just in time to miss her fatal death. With a swipe upward with her leg she kicked the girl, who stumbled backward momentarily giving the woman time enough to jump up and hurl her blades towards the other. Gail quickly met the blades with hers as the two began their deathly dance. Swinging and ducking gracefully while always trying to get the upper hand. Soon enough the empress stood in front of her machine, looking as if she was ready to defend it with her life, Gail smirked at the woman, knowing that she was cornered. The girl flung her sword at the monarch with all her might. The empress bent her body backwards, narrowly missing the blade. Now it was heading straight for her machine. Both looked towards it and the empress screamed out with her hand reaching to stop it. The blade hit the lectern causing an eruption of energy to surge through the room. Both females where sent flying to the nearest wall. The world was plunged into a dark abyss around them.

* * *

**OK I know people are reading this story, but I can't keep doing this blindly, I need some form of clarification that I should continue. So I won't until I get 5 reviews, follows or favourites. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, the craziest thing happened to me the morning after I posted the last chapter. I check my email account and what do I see there? 5 new emails, all of them reviews follows and favourites to my story! Hurray! So this is the chapter I'll introduce my characters to the main ones! I'm afraid to say that so far the Storm Hawks might not be in this so much, it will probably be just the villains. But the plot is vague so ideas are completely welcome, in fact I need them!**

* * *

The woman began to sluggishly open one of her shadowed eyes. The eye began to slowly move around the dark room she was in. Almost completely unresponsive to her surroundings, all she noticed was it was dark. She immediately jumped to the conclusion that her once beautiful lab was now the heaping darkness around her. She felt incredibly lucky that she had managed to survive such a horrid disaster. Speaking of survive she suddenly wondered if that stupid girl Gail was still breathing. The woman began to slowly move her hands closer to herself and tried to lift her body up. She groaned from the aching and stabbing pain that instantaneously shocked her body. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight as she tried to push through her pain. She slowly levered her way up and leaned on the wall. She looked around the room again and saw no sign of a body. She sighed but assured herself that the girl was far weaker than her and if she was barely managing now the girl had no chance. She smiled to herself and laughed a little but grabbed her chest when it hurt too much.

'Guards,' she wheezily rasped out. She knew her men would come so she could receive medical attention. When her men didn't come to her beckoning call she grew angry and impatient.

'Guards! Come now!' She yelled out to the nothingness again; her voice regaining its strong tone back. She heard muffled footsteps now coming towards the room. She realised something must be wrong with her hearing as she closed her eyes. Their where two dulled voices talking briefly as they picked her up by the arms and dragged her harshly to goodness knows where.

She took in her surroundings, noticing that it wasn't her monumental abode she grew wary. An idea clicked in her head as she remembered the device had emitted some kind of wave that threw her to the wall.

'No, it couldn't be; could it?' her voice an inaudible whisper. She was thrust onto her hands and knees as the two people pushed her to the ground. She heard more dulled voices, addressing someone from the tone she heard, obviously a higher ranking. A shadow became in her eye site from her tilted down head. A hand roughly grasped her chin to force her face to meet theirs. It was a man's face she met, with blood red eyes and black hair. He gave her a wicked smirk then dropped her face.

'Take her to Master Cyclonis; she could be working for the Sky Knights.'

* * *

Gail had awoken to the sounds voice filling her head, insuring that she couldn't sleep for a moment longer.

_Wait voices!_ She immediately opened her eyes and sat up like a jolt of electricity had passed through her. She yelped in pain as her body protested against her actions.

'Whoa, whoa, easy now, you're pretty beaten. Thank goodness we found you when we did,' A feminine voice tried to soothe her. She turned her head to see a blue haired girl with tanned skin. She backed up to the wall, huddling herself away from the strange girl.

'W-Who are you?' She stuttered out.

'It's OK, it's OK, relax, we're the good guys,' a male voice near the girl said. She turned to see a red headed boy with green eyes. How had she managed to completely miss noticing him? 'I'm Aerrow and this is Piper.'

'G-Good guys? There aren't good guys, not anymore. The rebellion force has been completely destroyed. The empress' army took care of that.' Aerrow and Piper looked at each other, then at the girl, obviously completely confused.

'Where not a part of anything like that. We're the Storm Hawks. I'm not sure there is a full scale rebellion force in Atmos anyway,' Piper said questioningly. Gail's eyes widened momentarily before she began to laugh.

'Ha, that's a good joke, but I'm not a kid and I've grown out of fairy tales.' She got another odd look from the two.

'Where are you from and what's your name anyway?' Aerrow asked her curiously.

'My names is Gail, Gail Fray, I'm from the Far Side.'

* * *

The woman was now dragged off to a different part of the strange and tastelessly styled dwelling; forced to look at the man's boots as he walked ahead of her carriers. They soon stopped at a large door much like the ones to her throne room, this room however was guarded. The group stopped as they informed the door men of their intentions. They now waited for the doors to be opened for them. They entered and the woman was thrown on the ground in front of a hooded figure who was engrossed in a machine that was averting her attention from them. The Man bowed to the figure with a fist to his chest.

'Master Cyclonis, the talons have found this woman within the dungeons; she could be working for the Sky Knights, or even worse the Storm Hawks.' The woman decided it was her time to speak up. The talons went to hold her back; she glared at them with her glare that had made her own guards wet themselves in terror. It had the desired effect as they stepped away from her.

'Ah, you must be this Master Cyclonis. It is a pleasure to meet you, I must say, your décor is… Quaint.' The figure turned around with the hood flexing out away from itself revealing a girl that seemed no older than that of child. The woman raised an eyebrow at how young she was but quickly regained herself with a charming smile.

'If you are right, Dark Ace then this woman is a threat to us, throw her back where she was found, but this time make sure it is in a cage this time,' her young voice rang through the rather empty room as she turned back around, completely disregarding the woman. The woman in question grew angry very fast. The guards braced their fear and went to take her away. Their fear was braced far too quickly however as the next thing they knew they were floating above her head.

The girl slowly turned around her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the woman. The woman smiled wickedly.

'I see you're interested in my little party trick. That's not all I can do though, no. With my gifts I'm sure that however these "Storm Hawks" and "Sky Knights" are will be of no trouble to you soon enough once meeting me.' The girl raised an eyebrow as the empress dropped the talons to the ground with a flick of wrist.

'What's your name?' The girl questioned. The woman looked stunned for a moment as she hadn't had a name other than ones like "Your imperialness" for years.

'Right people have names, don't they?' She glanced up for a moment then looked back at the girl with the same smile as before.

'Call me, Fray.'

* * *

**Aha! A twist! Anyway, reviews and ideas. Same as last time, I want five follow, favourites and reviews! This chapter is dedicated to alternativeanimal, Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi and Lena.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got nothing for last chapter, so sorry if it sucked, but if they do please tell me, just for peace of mind and all. Ideas would be greatly appreciated if you want the Storm Hawks involved more than they probably will be. I also want to make pairings so if you want to see ones let me know.**

* * *

Aerrow and Piper's eyes went wide in shock from what Gail had just told them.

'D-Did you just say the Far Side?' Piper breathed out heavily. Gail looked at them like they were the crazy ones and everybody lived in the Far Side.

'Yes, and your little "Atmos" joke is really getting on my nerves, we've all heard the stories. I'm not fooled by it; I know that is all Atmos is: a story. So you can drop it now,' Gail said in an annoyed voice. The other two stared at her blankly.

'OK, hey we'll take you out to meet the others before we do anything else, sound good?' Aerrow tried to calm the situation down, forever being the goody hero. Gail nodded as the two teens began to help the woman off the bed and shakily onto the floor. She held out her hands as a gesture she could hold her own and waved her hands for them to go ahead of her. The two reluctantly complied with her wishes and headed out the room. The tomboyish woman tried to take a step but the pain gushing through her protested otherwise. Before she could completely fall to her knees, with a waft of white smoke her sword came into her grasping hands. She pulled herself up carefully with her sword acting as a walking stick. She caught up to the duo and walked behind them as they entered a bizarre room with a desk going across the back littered with buttons and levers and dials and some kind of wheel thing. A large window was behind this with nothing but white filling its view of the outside. A desk covered with papers and maps was before all this. At the wheel was a green hunching figure in some kind of body suit. His black hair was partly covering one of his twitching yellow eyes as he turned to face the trio. A small ways away from him were two other figures, both boys. A beachy blonde was standing next to a large boy that looked much a rhinoceros mixed with a human. Both completely didn't notice her as the blonde started to address the two in front of her.

'Hey, how is the guy I totally saved, they were pretty bad weren't they?' They heard a laugh from behind the red and blue headed teens as the woman made her way past them.

'This may surprise you, hot shot, but I am actually a woman. But thanks for the help I guess, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you guys hadn't helped out,' she said as she vanished from the spot and reappeared sitting on the table, legs elegantly crossed as she looked out the window. Everyone stared at her like they had been seeing things; the rhino-man even rubbed his eyes a few times. She turned her head towards them all again and raised an eyebrow as to why they were looking at her as if she was senseless. 'Haven't your parent ever told you it's rude to stare at people?' She said calmly with just a hint of irritation behind the tone. Rhino-man was the first recover from the shock, most likely thinking it to be nothing; he rushed up to the woman and with a hyperactive greeting lifted her up in a bear hug. She wheezed out air as she tried to tell him to put her down and it was the red headed boy who ended up giving the command. The boy laughed a bit and gave her an awkward apology.

'Gail, this is the rest of our team; that big guy is Junko,' Piper said pointing to the massive hybrid kid. She then pointed to the blonde, 'this is Finn,' the boy in particular then gave her some kind of thumbs up with his index fingers pointing in her direction, followed by some stupid sound effect. 'And this is Stork,' she gestured to the green guy who was now focused back on the wheel mumbling something about a kind of madness he thought he developed.

'Well, it's nice to meet you all, I must say you've gone all out with this joke of yours too, but red head, you can tell your other buddies here I'm not buying it. I know the story off by heart, my sis… I mean brother used to read it to me all the time.' Aerrow looked a little annoyed at the fact she called him red head, like Aerrow wasn't an easy name to remember. He soon swallowed that feeling and replaced it with a question.

'So, how does the story go?' She looked at him bizarrely that he didn't know the story but shrugged and told him anyway.

'_There was a land, many yesterday's ago, that is so beautiful it can make a grown man cry. This is the land of hero and bravery, where everyone is free. With bright blue skies and fluffy white clouds, you would think this place to be like any other from what has just been said. But flying machines, some as big as continents and other like flies compared to it litter the sky. The land beneath it is not the either, as they are like jigsaw pieces, all unassembled and littered all over. These pieces do not reside on more land either; they float as if the spirited ones themselves hold them up with just might. This land is called Atmos,_' the girl finished with a sigh. Aerrow had a smirk plastered across his lips.

'Stork, bring us down a bit, will you,' the boy asked the helmsman. Said helmsman gave a curt nod and thrust the wheel downward gently. Gail looked extremely confused and vanished from the desk to end up by the side of the green man.

Once finally out of the white, the window was now filled with the most amazing site she had ever seen. The sky was bright blue and clouds were fluffy white. Big machines flew all over, with small ones like flies scattering everywhere. Underneath this was a floating mass of land, one that could have been held up with the might of a spirited one. Gail's eyes were wide and drinking in all before her. All she managed was a breathy single word.

'Atmos.' She passed out.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and what you want to see in this. If you review I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Don't forget what I wrote above in my other note!**


End file.
